Unexpected Enigma
by Kindoshin
Summary: A few months before Hawkmoth began terrorizing Paris a new hero appears and immediately begins avoiding master Fu. He seems to be waiting for something but what? What does he have to hide from Fu? Why did he appear so early? Rated T because I'm paranoid and a jerk to my OC.
1. Prologue

Master Fu worried about the boy that lay unconscious in the other room, a boy he had found surrounded by blood in an alleyway. Of course Fu had checked his injuries but he knew that the child couldn't be taken to the hospital for the same reason he'd been found at all. As the Guardian of the Miraculous he had the ability to sense what others couldn't and that is exactly why Fu was drawn there. Somehow the child had manipulated the field of Luck to bring help, it was something he had thought only a fully trained Ladybug to be capable of.

Fu had no idea of the willpower possessed by the fourteen year old. He had no way of knowing that the child's spirit was elsewhere until Wayzz had informed him of a shift in the seal. The seal that kept the kwami bound to the miraculous had weakened considerably. During this revelation however they had failed to react in time when the child, having been healed and with a promise kept, awoke and escaped.

Of course the two of them kept searching while keeping up Fu's double life and were forced to give up about two months later. The need for heroes was undeniable as the butterfly miraculous started being used with dark intent.

The next time they saw Luck, as Wayzz and Fu began calling the mysterious child, was during the new heroes first battle. He was perched on top of the roof watching the battle but what stopped them from taking action was the kwami that floated near his head. The kwami, like Luck himself, was something new as neither of them had even seen him before. When the battle finished they watched Lucky transform before turning and jumping away.

What had them worried was that neither of them had felt the new kwami's power meaning Luck wasn't sure if he'd use his powers for good or evil. Neither kwami nor Guardian were ready to turn an unknown into an enemy so they merely kept watch.

The next day was when Stoneheart reappeared and by a stroke of good luck Fu was close enough to the school to watch not two but four teens rush out. Chat Noir was suited up as he leaped off the roof and Marinette and Alya raced out the door. Fu prepared to follow when he noticed Luck leap out of a window on the first floor and ran towards an alleyway. Fu barely made it in time to see a flash of light as the boy also transformed to follow the others, probably.


	2. Stoneheart

When Stoneheart struck again I knew that it was time to act, as soon as the panic set in and Adrien, Alya, and Marinette left I simply followed. I ran into an unused classroom and jumped out the window ready to race across Paris before I realized there was no transformation. I cursed myself as I ran into an alleyway and allowed my magic to interact with my miraculous. Dexx appeared for a moment to keep him from mixing in as well before going into a small pocket on my suit.

If anyone had seen the sapphire aura around me flowing quickly into my ring causing a dark orange scaled suit to appear they didn't react. I enjoyed being surrounded by my own power for a moment before jumping onto the rooftops to begin phase one of my plan. I raced quickly and carefully over the city, avoiding both the akuma and any witnesses. It didn't take long before my destination was in sight and only another minute before the mansion was in front of me.

The hard part was finding what I was looking for while avoiding the cameras outside. On the second floor was a smaller room with a desk, two cameras, and the painting I came here for. I grabbed a few pebbles off the ground before using my slingshot to hoist me right next to the window. I threw all five pebbles into the room and the cameras were dealt with along with all five becoming stuck in the wall. The security system kicked in bringing a metal shutter down faster that I had predicted but I had managed to grab it just in time.

Pulling the shudder up to allow myself entry before slipping in and retrieving the line on my slingshot. I noticed another camera over the window as I placed the slingshot to keep the shudder open before grabbing and pulling hard on the offending security device. The last camera made a loud bang as it hit the floor making him smile wider. All that was left was the last hurdle as I carefully moved the painting, ignoring the person on it as best as I could, to reveal the safe behind it.

Without a second thought I grabbed the handle and pulled to really test my strength but the door didn't budge despite the creaking heard. Not wanting to make my job harder I simply tapped my pocket and let Dexx open it from inside.

"Phase one of your insane plan is complete. Master," Dexx said as the door swung open clearly agitated about my methods. My smile disappeared but I chose not to comment. Instead I used my magic to create a bag and proceeded to take everything from the safe. Dexx smirked from the strain he knew I was feeling as the suit and weapon were hard enough on their own. As soon as the safe was empty my kwami went back into my pocket.

I again opened the shutter and slipped back out allowing the slingshot to disappear as I hit the ground. A quick sprint to the fence line and an increased jump over said fence allowed me access to an alleyway. My suit disappeared shortly before my magic bag evaporated. The dizziness and light headed feelings didn't help my transfer but my pain seemed to amuse my kwami enough for him to help. Once everything was safely inside my backpack I threw it on before looking at my kwami apologetically.

"Dexx, Shade in," I nearly whispered causing my kwami to be absorbed into the ring. I relishing in the feeling of truly transforming as my power could never compare to his. I knew a midnight blue light erupted from my ring causing my clothes and my backpack to fade into the same scaled skintight suit I had worn for the robbery. As soon as the transformation was complete I felt normal again and I silently thanked my kwami for the recharge.

I took out my slingshot before throwing the banded part to the top of a roof allowing me to swing my way back home.


End file.
